Showertimes
by Snowaayy-Cazziiee
Summary: Please don't ask about this as I had a stupid head on. Claire and Shane and well lets put shower in as well.


After a busy day with Myrnin, Claire soon got home and notices that no one was in which wasn't that strange but then nothing is in Morganville. Slightly rolling her eyes, she headed upstairs to get a bath as Myrnin made her do something the most horrible thing ever and that was to clean up his lab, that wasn't a bad thing but the thing was that he didn't mention that he collected the bodies of Vampire through out his life and kept them in a whole tub of stuff that she doesn't want to image of what it could have been.

Looking down towards her hands, she sighed as she feels so disgusting and just wants to get rid of everything on her hands. Walking in to the bathroom, Claire turned on the taps and placed some bath bubbles, Rose scent, and went to her room to do a pile of PJ's along with her things like: Mp3, phone, hair brush and some towels before heading back in and turning the taps off. By then her bath is half fill.

Leaving it for a moment she went back in to her room, picked her stuff up and went back in there but quickly jumped as she notices someone there, naked and watching her with a smirk on his lips.

"SHANE!"

Wrapping his arms around her to calm her down, Shane looked towards her with his warm brown eyes, wishing that he didn't scared her or freak her out. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you Claire." His voice barely a whisper but she forgave him by kissing him softly on the lips.

"It's okay." She smiles as she knows that she can always forgive him as he's Shane Collins after all. "What a nice present to come home to though. Didn't know you were in." She added.

Pressing his body against hers even more, a Shane smile appeared on his lips this time as he looked right at her eyes. "That's the whole point about it….what is that smell?" He asked off-putted but didn't mean to.

Now feeling embarrassed by the smell, Claire gently pulls back from his body which is making her mind exposed but then his arms sneakily went around her once more. Boy he knows his style. "Sorry…"

"Well it's a good thing we are getting a bath together then." He said with a small twinkle in his eyes along with a evil grin playing at his lips this time.

Looking up towards him, Claire couldn't believe that he said _we _and _Together _in the same sentence! They only shared a bed together so now the teenager is feeling nervous all over again. Like last time.

Somehow he felt her feeling nervous as he leans in and started kissing her to calm her down once more within a space of ten minutes.

Pressing the kiss harder, Claire now felt his hands undoing her top so she started helping him out by taking off her trousers as Shane hands closed and locked the door without much moving as his breathing got a bit deeper and heavier.

Breaking the kiss for the time being, Shane checked her body out which is making Claire shiver as he's making her feel like exposed but then she doesn't care as she loves him with all of her heart and is glad that, looking at his facial expression at that moment, that he's loving her body so she took the shiver and embarrassment away as her hands went all over Shane's body which made him whimper, like a begging noise which made Claire smirk seductively as she pulled away from him.

Not being her at this point of view, Claire stepped in to the bath, eyes locked with the boy as she started touching herself up while her eyes rolled back, moaning his name every now and then before looking back towards Shane.

By the look of things, she seems to be doing the right thing as Shane grabbed himself and started tossing himself off, eyes locked on her body at all times, moaning at the same time. But there's more there than giving himself off. He wants her!

"Claire please don't." He begged as for the first time, Shane Collins is begging for a girl! Not the other way round.

This made her pleased as she pointed a finger towards him, telling him to come over and make himself as much pleased as ever.

Shane nodded as he started making his way towards the bath, got in and pinned her against the wall as his lips went towards her neck and started kissing up her neck as she started moaning. Now smirking as he was about to give her one of her first's ever love bites but stopped as he just remembered her parents but then it didn't stopped him as he started moving one hand up and down her body, getting closer towards her legs each time round as his lips went to her ear and started working his charm by talking dirty about almost everything!

Eye widening as listening to his seduced voice and all of the things he could do, Claire started moaning a lot more as feeling his fingers right inside her.

Hearing her screaming his name out, Shane smirks as he carried on as lightly biting down her jaw line as looking towards her beautiful face and smiles for a moment before pushing his fingers more in to her, hitting her on the spot line. "Come on Claire, need you to be wet for me baby." He ordered.

Moaning his name more, Claire felt wet for him and didn't wanted him to stop as he pulled his fingers away from him with firm eyes as watching Claire as he started licking his fingers right in-front of her.

Closing her eyes for a moment more then expected, her fingers went down and started moving him off as opening her eyes once more and notice that now she took control of the situation.

"Harder…oh gosh." Shane's head tilted up as eyes rolling back, moaning like a bitch for her.

Claire smirks as she got harder and rougher until feeling something wet against her hand which made her look down and notices that Shane released himself all over her hand. Bringing her hand up, she started licking and tasted of salt but she doesn't care as a small seduced smile appeared on her lips.

Breathing heavily, Shane watched her but before Claire knows anything, Shane pulled her back as he layed down in the bubbles with her on top and as he pulled her down, he inserted himself in to her and started moving her, slow at first for her to get used to it once more.

Slowly moaning, Claire started moving herself against him as using the bath handles to move herself, she locked her eyes with his as moaning his name which is making Shane go out of control.

Tilting his head well back, Shane still moved her even though out of control but luckily he still got his head on otherwise worse things could happen at this point of time.

Hours later, water cold but they didn't care as Claire fell on to Shane's hot body and felt hotness going through her body as feeling his heartbeat underneath her and felt amazing every time he breaths.

Brown eyes connected with hers along with a small smile playing on his lips as he stroked her hair before using the last strength to get both of them out of the cold water and on to the floor. Claire helped by placing a towel around him before her.

"Not bad princess." Shane winked as he picked her clothes up from the floor. "Shame couldn't wash our hair." He smirked.

"We would….actually you need to sort your hair out, filthy and smelly." She giggled as he checked the mirror quickly but then turned and slapped her arse softy.

"You cheeky monkey."

Un-locking the door, she walked out feeling fresh and no longer covered in Myrnin's stuff and just wanted to rest for the day which it turned out good enough as Shane spend the night with her and thought that this was one of the best evening's ever.


End file.
